Silph's Awakening
by SilphFTW
Summary: Silph, a cyborg created by Team Galactic is reprogrammed and now goes with Ash on a journey together along with Dawn and Brock with some bumps in the way like Team Galactic trying to reclaim Silph
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh where am I" I thought clueless.

"You are in your new home"came a different voice."Huh, who are your and how did you know my thought"I say raising my voice a bit."Relax, my name is Cyrus of Team Galactic and I knew your thoughts because that's what all of the prototypes of you asked"Cyrus explained confusing me greatly."Prototypes, your saying I'm a robot" I questioned.

" check off intelligence from the list, and yes Silph you a robot a cyborg to be precise"He replied.( Switching to third person ) "So my name is Silph"The now named Silph asked ignoring whoever was. "Yes, now run some diagnostics on him then bring the results to my office"replied Cyrus. "Right away sir"said Charon walking towards me to begin the testing.

TIME SKIP AFTER TESTING

"So Charon how did the testing go"said Cyrus

"Perfect everything was a success and some exceed and goal" Charon explained excited

"Good…" muttered Cyrus

OK HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

Silph began his training and doing minor missions. He was ok with stealing and other evil stuff, but the only thing he couldn't take was murder. He hated it from the bottom of his metal heart. But anyways I can probably guess what you are thinking, that the story will be about Silph fighting along side team me it is not gonna be like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bold=author talking

Italics=thinking

" "=talking

**One year later**

"Silph today you lucky day, Team Galactic is setting off to a majorly important mission and we need you, our best worker, to join in the fight! P.S meet the team at "explained a letter Silph had found in hisroom.

He set the note down and thought for a moment. Could this be the rumor I've been hearing about? It has to be it is pretty obvious. The major importance, , and the rumors. It has to be we're going to attempt to catch dialga and palkia to form our knew world!

He looked at him self in the mirror. (He basically looks like Johannes from beyblade metal fury)"Well then better get going"He said to himself feeling excited. He grabbed a black and red pokeball and set off to .

On the way he encountered a beedrill and it attacked because of Silph trespassing on beedrill territory. "Might as well have a warm up battle"He said while throwing the pokeball. "Let's go, Zoroark"he yelled calling forth the said pokemon. Zoroark was released and let out a mighty howl. "Zoroark use foul play"Silph commanded! Zoroark jumped at an unimaginable speed and dominated the beedrill.

The beedrill lay there with no intension of getting up "Tsk, pushovers, why can't we ever get a challenge with battling instead of these pathetic excuses for a good battle"Silph complained looking over at Zoroark for an answer.

"Zor-Zoroark"It replied explaining it had no idea. "Let's just go"Silph said.

**Time skip**

"Finally"

Silph looked at the entrance to the cave which he could hear a great amount of explosions, pokemon commands, and yelling. "That can't be **good,** better go quickly"he said hurrying down the floating white steps.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and was blown back by an explosion near him. Silph flew backwards and landed on his left arm causing it to spark. "I gonna have to get that fixed"he said angrily dust himself off feeling no pain.

Silph saw a raven haired kid with a pikachu next to him shooting thunderbolts at random team galactic grunts, frying them to a crisp. "Great job pikachu, now use thunder wave on all of team galactic"the boy yelled making the pikachu send a huge thunder wave out paralyzing team galactic except Silph, who was on higher ground.

"Hey you forgot someone kid" Silph said to the boy which made him put his attention on grunts of team galactic looked towards Silph and sighed knowing the had a chance.

"My name is Ash not kid and who are you" the now named Ash questioned.

"The name is Silph, team galactic veteran an-"Silph tried to talk but couldn't as he was grabbed by a garchomp lead by the the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.

"Great job garchomp"the champion said with pride. "Woah, Cynthia when did you get here"Ash asked eyes wide. "7 seconds ago" Cynthia answered.

POV MODE: 1ST PERSON

Ugh great now I have to listen to these two have a conversation while being held by a Garchomp, why is life such a struggle?

Struggle hmm… Eh it's my only option here

I start to move my arms around in an attempt to break free but the pokemon started to hold tighter. Too tight for the broken left arm. "ARGH, MY ARM" I yell in pain gaining the attention of Ash and Cynthia. They start to stare at my left arm witch was sparking immensely which didn't help. "Garchomp let go of him" I hear from Cynthia which take away some pain but not enough.

Then it all went to black


End file.
